


Paramnesia

by mattysones



Category: Gravitation
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assignment: Complete a metaphoric written painting of one character's feelings (other than the protagonist) towards their personal antagonist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paramnesia

**Author's Note:**

> (In light of Gurabiteshiyon.net being G O N E I'm moving everything I can save to AO3. This stuff is old. OLD OLD OLD.)
> 
> Ooo .... Tachi angst. Written as a 'You're late!, ::smack::' type of thing. XD All should love my beta-lady. ::heart:: She makes me think. Writing this gave me a headache ... that's what Kafka will inspire you to write I guess ... @.@
> 
> And a thank you to Bonnie Z. for betaing in replacement of Imoteph-san. ;)

Our life, our struggles are made meaningless, mocked in your mere presence. It is enough to send a man wallowing within his own mucked pool of insanity: of twisted images so muddled that all one can comprehend is the fact those pictures are hatred, confusion, and undefinable from what was once clarity. 

Sanity - I'm not crazy, but it left me long ago. Left me alone: alone to fly along the grinning faces who saw and ignored the wounded creature kneeling before them. They dismissed the obvious proof: expressions buried deep within endless pits - flinching, whimpering and begging for help that would never offer its assistance - except from one.

One ignored, one only conferred a faithless smile for their years of loyalty.

He left his soul upon a platter.

I hated all the more for it. I spat upon the offering, sneered and declined.

-and the wounded creature struck out amidst its panic, though the Samaritan radiated no animosity.

Sanity - a figment of absolution. Twisted, twisted throughout reality - with no real definition - lost. There was no vindication needed for my actions, not in words, because I could paint with the brush of my tongue why I sinned. Contradiction, opposition - I hated him for making me love what he could do.

Love is a word with no definition.

He made me hate so much I became ill.

He made me love so much I vomited.

The invulnerable creature! He captured all with magenta and violet faerie dust, sparkling with song and joyous naivete: darkness fled with me included, while reprobate tears streamed down my face. Each one dried, each one was ignored because wounded animals can’t cry.

Or so the insane assumed so ignorantly.

The coquettish faerie appeared very tasty to the wounded creature...

A cat’s purr; it all became so clear and satisfying. I had to rape him of his dignity, and then he would vanish and take his glittering dust along with him. That was all I wanted: to be rid of the horrid imp and left alone to die amongst the grinning faces I hated so much, and all would then be rectified.

-the faerie exploded in the creature's throat. And so the foolish animal was dead for its selfishness, and the faerie was stronger than ever ...

The end. Good night. May I rest in unsated peace with the other soulless animals undeserving of tranquility; lost forever in their warped oceans of reality ... lost forever in endless insanity.


End file.
